pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ikhebl0l
Welcome and have fun and that. Please keep most of your personal things on your userpage to keep the talk page nice and clean. Also, if you're not familiar with it, take a minute to get acquinted with indenting. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks alot Chaos, say, can I change my signature in this wiki in the same way I did at the guildwars wiki? 07:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it! Ikhebl0lMagnus 07:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Aww, for some reason it doesn't load Song of Restoration in my sig ;_; Ikhebl0lMagnus 07:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::You need to reupload Song of Restoration under the name "File:User Ikhebl0l Sig.jpg" and it'll work :> --''Chaos?'' -- 08:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just came back from work, let's put that sig to the test :> Ikhebl0lMagnus 16:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Q_Q Ikhebl0lMagnus 16:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Woot it worked! :> Ikhebl0lMagnus 16:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Was just going to upload, but you're probably better of learning yourself. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I learn quick :> Gotta learn all those codes for builds etc too :O Ikhebl0lMagnus 16:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh btw, do you know how to make links in my User Page? I want to start a sandbox and a "my characters" page :> Ikhebl0lMagnus 16:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::link here? --''Chaos?'' -- 16:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Can I give the link another name, and do I have to make the page like I did with my sig picture? Ikhebl0lMagnus 17:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::link name --''Chaos?'' -- 17:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Can't really get it to work :/ I want to name it My Sandbox in stead of http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ikhebl0l_Sandbox, but my PC isn't listening. lol Ikhebl0lMagnus 17:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I nailed it! :D Now to start making some theories on my sandbox :> Ikhebl0lMagnus 17:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm not sure why, but I already like you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:34, 10 March 2010 :::::::::::::::::Because he comes so well along with me, of course! --''Chaos?'' -- 17:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I tried making a build (that already exists, I know) on my sandbox, to try how wiki works. Hope you could check it out to see what I missed, I really don't want to get a red(ish) head when someone finds a mistake in the page while it already moved to trial/testing. >_< Ikhebl0lMagnus 18:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Fixed the link, I'm still not good at wiki yet lol ;_; Ikhebl0lMagnus 18:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Can't get my sig picture to work properly, how do I let it redirect to me talk page? :< Ikhebl0lMagnus ]] 19:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Totally screwed up now rofl XD Ikhebl0lMagnus ]] 19:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Back where I was before. XD Ikhebl0lMagnus ]] 19:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Your signature is linked to your user talk, but it wont work, as you are already on your talk page. Try it on another page. NeoBro 20:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I know the Magnus part of my sig, but I have trouble redirecting to my page with the picture of Song of Restoration :/ Ikhebl0lMagnus ]] 21:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) And tl;dr. I cba checking dates, but currently your sig pic redirects to your talk, which is what it's supposed to do. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just checked it, it indeed does now, for some strange reason. lol. Thanks anyways for helping me out! :D Ikhebl0lMagnus 21:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Btw Chaos, could you check my sandbox and see what I did wrong while making the page (build already exists, just wanted to train my wiki skills lol) Ikhebl0lMagnus 21:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Phenaxkian added a redirect which KJ then changed so it links directly here. You'll know you've been redirected when you see the small text "Redirected from " on top of a page. The is a link to that page, and if you hit that, it'll take you back to that page without redirecting you. :::Small typo in "Marksmanship" screwed up the code, but everything else was fine. Funny thing, you can type in any amount of letters between M-Marksmanship, and the code will still guess what you meant. As in, "Mark=9+1" works just fine. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Moved User:Ikhebl0l Erf Shakur which might work ^^ to User:Ikhebl0l/Erf Shakur which might work ^^. You need the slash after your username to make a subpage. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:28, 29 March 2010 (UTC) :Alrighty then, did you look at it btw? :> Ikhebl0lMagnus 18:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Also fixed your other pages. I took a brief glance at it, and I guess it would work. I'm assuming it's for PvE, which means you wouldn't need yeti smash, since chaining Earth Shaker multiple times (use FGJ and, if you wish, orders to help adrenaline gain) will knocklock foes just fine without the 'lose all adrenaline' clause on yeti. If it's for PvP, disregard that and refer to someone who does PvP. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:35, 29 March 2010 (UTC) :::I use the regular Erf Shakur build on PvE, with SY replaced by FGJ and the optional for some PvE-skill that I would need at the moment (as I prefer to knocklock mobs and not waste adrenaline and thus a hit on SY if nothing would attack anyway). I was wondering if the build I just made (or already has been made, didn't check all of PvX) might work at something stupid like CM or AB. Also, I love the game on your page, with the horse etc. My chesthair fell right off. Ikhebl0lMagnus 18:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC)